mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Strawberry Ice/Gallery
Season four Power Ponies Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Rarity singing next to proud ponies S4E8.png Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Bellhop talking to Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'I have to find my friends!' S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Young Strawberry Ice and Luckette run past Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Ponies excitedly bidding items S2E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png Unicorn Noteworthy is drained of magic S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Sugar Belle serving baked goods S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Party Pooped Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Applejack asking ponies on the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack and Rarity in Manehattan S5E16.png Coco Pommel's flyer fluttering in the wind S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity on a Manehattan street corner S5E16.png Coco impressed by the stage S5E16.png Strawberry Ice passes by the stage S5E16.png Strawberry Ice stays to watch the play S5E16.png Sunshine Petals stops to watch S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Strawberry Ice eating popcorn S5E16.png Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Manehattanites look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Manehattanites see Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "maybe, just maybe" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accosting Ruby Pinch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "forgot to take the sign down!" S6E3.png Luckette runs away from Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Police Pony and ponies staring at Pinkie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "it just can't be!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "if I can't get that pouch" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "not only am I not getting my sister" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shaking the police officer S6E3.png Pinkie Pie worried; Police Pony disoriented S6E3.png Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Pinkie Pie piano-slides under stallion and Tornado Bolt S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant stuffed giraffe S6E3.png Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant rock S6E3.png Rarity calling out to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "there are swan boats" S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png Rarity For You exterior at early afternoon S6E9.png Manehattan ponies hear Rarity's wailing S6E9.png Rarity looking at long line of ponies S6E9.png Manehattan ponies standing in line S6E9.png Blue Bobbin assisting a customer S6E9.png Plaid Stripes modeling spoon gloves S6E9.png Viva Las Pegasus Las Pegasus S6E20.png Gladmane's resort interior S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Twilight and Manehattan ponies look at bilboards S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's window display S7E19.png Ponies entering Mr. Breezy's store S7E19.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity walking through Manehattan S8E4.png Luckette talking with Strawberry Ice S8E4.png Luckette "isn't up to my standards" S8E4.png Rarity overhears Luckette talking S8E4.png Rarity looks back at Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Rarity rushing past Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Manehattanite ponies duck under Rarity's luggage S8E4.png Ponies browsing in Rarity For You S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow nervously watching the grannies stretch S8E5.png Rainbow Dash "probably enough dancing" S8E5.png Apple Rose "that was just my warm-up" S8E5.png Apple Rose spins around the dance floor S8E5.png Applesauce points to Big Bucks and Jack Pot S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals looking infatuated S8E5.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Celestia sitting next to Strawberry Ice S9E13.png Celestia falls asleep on Strawberry Ice S9E13.png Strawberry Ice takes photo of herself and Celestia S9E13.png Daring Doubt Rainbow flying past Martingale fans S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png The Last Problem Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Miscellaneous Wave 20 Blind Bag Strawberry Ice.jpg Wave 20 Strawberry Ice collector card.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg